ouwfandomcom-20200213-history
Working on the Railroad
Working on the Railroad 'is a mission in the game. Objectives *Drive to the railyard *Take a picture of the security *Take a picture of the locomotive *Send the pictures to Willem *Steal a railroad van *Drive the van to the crossing Script ''During regular gameplay, Lis gets a call from Willem 'Willem: '''Lis, I needed to ask a favor of you- '''Lis: '''Can't it wait? I've got some guys who got a price on my head- '''Willem: '''Price, what? '''Lis: '''Yeah, I pissed off some nazi punks and cyber-fuck punks and now they want me dead. '''Willem: '''Yikes. Anyway, if you're up for making some human contact, swing by my place. I got a job for you. ''Willem hangs up. The mission is now available at Willem's mansion. Once the mission is started, a cutscene occurs Lis rings Willem's doorbell. After a few seconds, Willem answers it and invites Lis inside 'Willem: '''Glad you made it. ''Lis walks into the mansion as Willem closes the door behind her 'Lis: '''So, you said you needed a job, and I need something to keep my mind off the fact that some crazed nutters want to kill me- '''Willem: '''Aren't you one of those? I mean...you just wear different clothes and listen to different music, no? '''Lis: '''Yeah...wait, no. What's the job you got for me? '''Willem: '''Ah, yes. Do you know anything about this grain depot outside of town? '''Lis: '''Uh...yeah, I know the one. Why you ask? ''Willem pulls up a picture of a locomotive on his phone and shows it to Lis. Lis looks at it as Willem talks 'Willem: '''That there's a diesel locomotive, built by Generic Electric in the 1990s. Every week or so, locomotives like that pass through here, carrying liquified propane. Now, I need- '''Lis: '''What do you need liquid propane for? '''Willem: '''It's not for me, it's for a buyer of mine. Some bikers, go by the name of the Celtic Crosses, but, that's not important. Do you think you can go to the grain depot, take a few pictures of how good the security is and what kind of train it is? I'd to it myself, but- '''Lis: '''Yeah, I got it. You got your criminal mastermind planning stuff and you got a wallet that needs a little lightening. Yeah, I can do this for ya. ''Lis walks out of Willem's mansion as Willem slyly grins The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to go to the railyard The player arrives at the airport. The player is then instructed to take a picture of a security guard guarding a locomotive. As they do so, Lis mutters to herself 'Lis: '''You gotta love rent-a-cops. They're much better than the actual cops here. ''The player takes a picture of a guard. The player is then instructed to take a picture of the locomotive. As they do so, Lis mutters to herself 'Lis: '''Nice train. Shame it isn't painted in "German engine red". ''The player takes the pictures. The player is then instructed to send the pictures to Willem. After doing so, Lis gets a text message from Willem 'Willem's Text: '''good pictures. now try to get a van owned by the railroad. it should have its logo on the side and you can find some uniforms and other things in there. once you have it bring it to my guy who is down the road at the crossing ''The player is instructed to steal the railroad van, which has a railroad worker leaning up against it, smoking a cigarette. If the worker catches Lis, he yells at Lis, which she responds to 'Worker: '''Hey, you can't be here! You don't have authorization! '''Lis: '''Do you have authorization to eat a dick? ''The player enters the van. After entering the van, the player is instructed to drive to a nearby railroad crossing The player arrives at a railroad crossing. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Lis parks the van near the railroad crossing and exits the van as Henk walks up to her '''Lis: '''Who're you? '''Henk: '''Willem's nephew, Henk. I'm guessing you're Lis? '''Lis: ''*Sarcastically* No, I'm Jesus Christ. '''Henk: '''Ha, very funny. My uncle said for me to take this van and put it where we need it- '''Lis: '''Where you need it? '''Henk: '''Can't say '''Lis: '''What? '''Henk: '''I can't say. I mean, it ain't personal, but you know. You gotta be secret if you're going to hold up a train. '''Lis: '*Interrupting near end* ''Yeah, yeah, I know. '''Henk: '''Right. So...that's that. ''Lis shrugs and walks away as Henk enters the van and drives away Mission Passed